1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical neuromuscular stimulators. In particular, the present invention is vaginal electrode for use as part of a neuromuscular stimulation system for controlling urinary incontinence in women.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Neuromuscular electrical stimulation, whereby motor nerve fibers are stimulated by means of transcutaneously applied pulses of electrical current to cause contraction of muscles the fibers innervate, is widely used to assist persons afflicted with motor dysfunctions in performing muscle contraction maneuvers. This technique is also used to re-educate patients in the proper use of the dysfunctional muscles.
For cases in which female urinary incontinence is caused by the patient's inability to properly contract the external sphincter of the urethra, it has been shown that the use of a neuromuscular stimulation system can effectively prevent the unwanted flow of urine. Furthermore, use of such a stimulation system can re-educate the patient to voluntarily or automatically impede the flow of urine. After a period of time during which the stimulation is used, a woman may be able to maintain herself dry without continued use of the device.
Known stimulation systems for controlling urinary incontinence usually utilize plug-type electrode carriers which are insertable into a vagina and made in a broad variety of sizes in an attempt to accommodate an individual patient's anatomy. Even with the broad variety of sizes of electrode carriers available, finding a size to make a proper fit within a vagina is not ensured. In addition, even when a proper fit is made, changes in the vagina size due to hormone level changes or changes in body position can result in the electrode/carrier no longer properly fitting the vagina. As a consequence of the change in vagina size, the electrode/carrier structure tends to slide out of the vagina, with the surface of the electrode loosing direct electrical contact with the vaginal wall.
Clearly, there is a continuing need for improved vaginal electrodes for use with incontinence stimulation systems. In addition to being effective when used as part of a stimulation system, the electrode must be convenient to use. The device must therefore be capable of accommodating a range of vagina sizes. The device must be easy to insert. The device must also maintain contact between the electrode surfaces and the vaginal walls during changes in body position and changes in hormone levels.